Rath's Mission
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: On Antar, A royal order has Rath going on a secret mission that he may not return from. He wants to get involved with Vilandra, but decides not to say anything until he returns. RathVilandra
1. secrets

_Rath returned from the field, he was tired from the long day of preparing for his secret mission. He had spent the day with his dozen special ops soldiers. None but the king knew of their mission, too risky that word would get out. So he worked secretly._

_Entering the castle he moved silently through the corridors towards his room. He planned to clean up before he went to eat dinner with the royal family. _

_"Rath?" At the sound of the voice behind him he turned and smiled at his old friend. Zan stood there with not a hair out of place. He held a book of some type in his hand. Rath had not had time to read anything in weeks._

_"Zan." _

_"I have been looking for you. I want to go to the hunting lodge for a few days. I wanted you to come along." Zan was smiling and Rath wished he could, since Rath's new responcibilities as General had taken more of his time. He missed those days, but everyone had to grow up. Lately his thoughts had turned from sports, battles and hanging with his friends, to something more important. That something was a certain girl. _

_"I wish I could Zan, but I am busy training our new special forces. Your father asked me to hand pick and train them. I have to prove to your father that he made the right choice for General."_

_Zan looked at him seeing the changes in his friend. Maybe they could do it next month. "Does my father know that you are also training Vilandra as a warrior?" _

_Rath's eyes twinkled as he heard her name. "You know your sister gets what she wants. Since she is not the heir he didn't mind." Then putting his hand on his friends shoulder, "Don't worry Zan, I wont let anything happen to her. I'll keep her close to me if there is trouble."_

_"I worry about her. I just don't understand her wanting to be a warrior."_

_"I guess I should be watching her, she might want my job."_

_Zan laughed at the thought. "General Vilandra! Well let's hope she doesn't get that idea in her head." Rath was smiling. He had not had time to train her in the past two weeks. He had to keep her in the dark about what he was planning._

_'I'll see you later Zan, I have to clean up before dinner. I am hungry."_

_"I hear one of the cooks has made your favorite pie. It's up in your room."_

_"What can I say, the girls can't resist me. You know I am too busy with my career for any lady." _

_"Hey if I have to settle down, you should too. Maybe Vilandra can be matched up too. A triple wedding." _

_He didn't notice when Rath paled, as he fought to hide his feelings from his best friend. He couldn't stand that idea. Of her being with anyone else. He ran a hand through his hair, and glanced around the large hall._

_"Vilandra doesn't seem to be interested in getting married, and I'm not either. But I will come to your wedding."_

_"Just for that maybe I will talk to my father. Match you and Vilandra up." His smile devilish as he poked his friend in the shoulder. "Serve you both right."_

_Rath turned and walked away with a thoughtful look on his face. _

_Rath was in his room just finished dressing for the evening meal. He would have maybe two more days before they left, and perhaps they wouldn't return. He knew the risks, and he knew it was his duty to lay his life on the line for King and planet. To keep them all safe, and... her._

_He could not let anything happen to her. He would return and then he would talk to her. It was time to see if she might care about him. He walked out his apartment and into the corridor walking with the cocky confidence he was known for. Down one corridor and then more until he came to the dining room._

_Rath stopped inside the doorway, seeing the servants moving about the room, the royal family were there sitting and talking. Soft brown eyes turned and glanced at him before she turned away again to talk to her mother. Rath walked in and took his seat beside Zan who turned to him._

_"Evening General, I hope you worked those boys hard today." The king was smiling at him, and there was something in his eyes that told him, he didn't just want to know that."_

_"Yes your majesty, the unit is doing very well. You will be proud of them. They should be ready for anything within a few more days." _

_The king nodded at him, understanding the unspoken answer. Rath watched the servants begin to serve them, and he knew some of the other high officers and dignitaries didn't like that he was welcome here. He didn't have time for their jealousy or their unfounded opinions. Hard work had brought him his rank, and he had been the childhood playmate of the royal kids. His parents friends of the King and Queen. _


	2. love letter

Rath had gone for a walk after dinner. Time to think about what was coming up and what he needed to do before he left. He didn't know if he wanted to tell his mother about it. The young man didn't want to worry her, but yet he intended to see her before he left. He would leave a letter for her with a friend just in case. He would also leave one for Vilandra as well.

The garden was a place that Rath could relax and enjoy the peace. The fragrant air calmed him and his thoughts roamed. Two moons hung overhead like a night-light that lit his way along the stone paths among the scrubs, trees and flowers. He heard the night birds and smiled.

Rath had been walking for an hour when he felt something nearby. He turned moving in a defensive move, striking out as a shadow rushed him. The glint of a weapon warned him of the slicing movement that he managed to avoid. Rath struck out with a powerful blow to the shadows face, and then a kick to the mid section of the man who struck out at him catching him in the thigh. Blood gushed from the cut as Rath as he felt the burning struck out again, catching the man across the throat with a palm strike. The man feel back holding his throat gurgling sounds reached the Generals ears. He turned as he heard running footsteps.

"General sir, are you alright?" Two of his men ran up, weapons drawn and one of them turned on a bright flashlight. Rath looked down at the man that had attacked him.

"A little cut is all. I don't recognize this man. " Rath bend down as the man's eyes bulged in his head as he jerked in death's grip and then relaxed.

"We need to get you to the doctor General, that cut is deep."

Rath looked down at the cut in the light and saw the bone showing. He looked up at one of his men. Maybe a little bandage is needed. I am fine." He began to walk back to the castle, a slight limp only.

When Rath entered the castle, there was blood streaming down his leg. The burning was distracting now that he didn't have to concentrate on defending himself. He moved towards the stairs, and to the west wing where his apartment was. He moved slowly up the stairs. Feeling the skin pull as he did.

"Rath?"

The young General looked up and saw the young prince standing at the top of the stairs. He quirked his lips, as he moved up the last three steps.

"What happened?"

"Nothing much, just an assassin who wants my job." Rath wasn't going to tell Zan that he thought the man had been sent to stop him from his mission. He would talk to the King in the morning before breakfast."

"Come on Rath, we'll go to your room, and I will fix it for you." Rath led the way as Zan walked along with him. When they arrived in his room, Zan motioned to the chair by the fireplace and Rath sat down. Zan came down on his heels and placed a hand over the wound, as a bright light enveloped his hand and part of Rath's leg.

"Thanks Zan," said Rath as Zan removed his hand. "Now I can dance again."

"You don't like dancing."

"You're right, unless it's the right partner." He stood up and stretched, it had been a long day.

Zan watched him for a moment, before turning to leave. "Is there something going on? A reason that that man was after you?"

"Maybe they don't like my friendship with your family."

"Sleep well my friend, I will see you at breakfast." He left, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Rath began to undress for bed. He hated lying to Zan, but he had no choice. When he had changed into his silk pants he went over to his desk and took out some paper and began to write Vilandra. He needed to get it done, before he left tomorrow night. Two letters to write, to the two most important women in his life.

Next evening Vilandra came into the dining hall and took her seat. She glanced around at her family and a few other relatives there. But there was one missing. She glanced at her brother, if anyone knew where Rath was, Zan would know.

"Zan, we are missing someone."

Zan smiled over at his sister, and then glanced around. "Looks like everyone is here, and two extras."

"You know what I mean Zan. I heard he was hurt last night, and I have not seen him today. One of his Captains was my instructor today. Since I started on Rath has trained me."

"Yes he has spoiled you little sister. Special training just for you. Sure you wouldn't want his job?" Then seeing her expression he stopped teasing. "He's fine Vilandra, I fixed his leg last night. He is busy tonight that is all. Don't worry about him."

"I want to finish my training is all. I want to be the best warrior of our people."

"I think Rath has that title, maybe you can have second. Have you learned a lot?"

"Would you like to see first hand?"

Zan just smiled and shook his head. "No, I'll just ask Rath for information on your skills. I don't fight girls, only wrestle."

"Zan!"

"Sorry mother." He turned back to his breakfast.

Vilandra went back up to her room to dress for her training. She would not work with anyone else today if Rath wasn't available. She found a letter on her bed and she picked it up. The one Rath had trusted with it, had given it to her against orders. She was supposed to get it only if he died.

She opened the letter.

_Vilandra,_

_I wanted to speak to you before I left but orders from your father prevented that. If you are reading this it means that I am dead. There are some things I have wanted to say to you, since we were kids. I do not know if you have ever thought of me other than as a friend, or would consider my courtship. I can only hope that you will not look unfavorably on my words. As a kid I had a crush on you. That crush turned to love when I was sixteen. I love you so much Vilandra, that you invade my dreams at night with such bittersweet visions of you. To simply hear your voice makes my heart skip a beat. I know you probably don't feel the same, but I do not want your pity either. But know Vilandra that my last thought at night was of you, and my first of each day. I would do anything for you. You are beautiful, sexy, smart and one hell of a fighter. I shall love you forever. I just wish I could have had a chance to tell you in person, but it wasn't possible. _

_Forever in my heart, Rath_

Vilandra sat there holding the paper with a look of wonder on her fair face. 'He loves me...the man of my dreams, loves me.' She ran out of her room, and to her brothers room, he had changed into hunting clothes. He looked up at her intrusion.

"What is it Vilandra?" He moved over to her seeing that she was upsetting, clutching a piece of paper in her hand.

"Zan, you have to help me. It's Rath. He left me a letter, that I wasn't supposed to get unless... well I did." There were tears shining in her eyes, as Zan pulled her to him. "All this time we wanted the same thing, and now it might be too late. I love him Zan."

Zan stood there holding her. He was hearing things, from what he heard it seemed she was saying she loved his best friend. That he loved her? He had to help them, he just don't know what was going on. "Vilandra, it will be alright. Rath is off with his friends, he is fine. Maybe someone is playing a nasty joke on you. Are you sure it's his writing?"

Vilandra pulled away and thrust the paper at him, he glanced at it, seeing the writing and recognizing it instantly. She snatched it back holding it to her chest. " Don't read that."

"I will check with his second in charge and have him found for you. Then if you want I will throw him in the dungeon."

"Don't you dare!" She glared at him. "Just find him for me. Please Zan, I am worried about him."

"I will. Then I will let you know." He walked her to the door, and she went down the hall towards her parents apartment, to talk to her mother. Zan went in search of answers.


	3. How the letter found its way

_Vilandra sat by the window leading out to the courtyard, seeing nothing as she twisted the hankerchief she held in her lap. Where was he, what had happened to him? It wasn't like her to wait patiently for anything, and yet here she sat waiting for Zan to bring her word. _

_'Rath, I guess I played it a little too cool, I fooled you. It wasn't my intention, only to keep the others away. You don't realize how much I wanted to be with you. How proud I was of you, when you became the youngest General we have ever had. Never told you how sexy you are in your uniform either. But I should have. Oh please Rath come back to me...safe. I wont, I can't lose you.'_

_Vilandra turned to the sound of masculine footsteps coming towards her. She turned and let out a sigh when she saw her brother. He came to a stop beside her, and sat down next to her. He put out a hand and placed it on her shoulder._

_"Vilandra, he is gone." He saw her expression and hurried to reassure her. "No I don't mean like that. He's alive, he's just on a mission ordered by father."_

_The young blonde woman stood up, her skirts twirling around her ankles. "What! A mission, why wasn't I allowed to go? Where is he?"_

_"Easy. It's a secret even from us. Father didn't want it to leak out...letting out enemies know our plans. But father thinks it has anyway, after Rath was attacked he sent them out early. As to you dear sister...you belong here, where it's safe."_

_"Safe? I am a warrior, I can protect our people, even you. Rath needs me, Zan."_

_"Father would never agree to you going with Rath. He didn't tell you for that reason. We don't want to lose you, Vilandra. When Rath returns I plan to talk to him." He got up and walked away leaving Vilandra sitting there thinking._

_She got up and began to walk down the hall, and ran into her mother. The regal queen glided towards her, a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. Her mother led her towards her sitting room, and to the comfortable chairs that both had spent many pleasant hours together._

_Vilandra served the cold drinks, and tried to smile. "Vilandra my dear, I have faith in Rath. That he will return home."_

_Vilandra looked at her mother surprised. "What?"_

_"Your father told me what he had ordered, and I knew of the letter you have. Rath had entrusted it to a friend, and I got possession of it. You needed to know what I knew all along. I want to help you, and I will. I have half a dozen men, special trained to take the journey."_

_"What journey mother?"_

_"Vilandra, I know you are one of the best fighters we have. Rath has trained you well. After what happened to Rath, he needs you. As I believe you need him. If you love him, stand beside him, fight with him."_

_"Mother, you would send me out to him? Father will be angry."_

_"I can handle your father...I have all these years. After all he arranged your training didn't he, he must believe in you too. Go change and get ready to leave within the hour." _

_Vilandra smiled as her mother stood up, and Vilandra joined her hugging her. "Thank you Mother, you are the best."_

_"I only want you happy." Vilandra ran out of the room, headed towards her own. The queen stood there, hoping she hadn't made a mistake. _


	4. traitors end

_The darkness of the caves was giving the men pause as they tried to move about. Rath had memorized the layout of the caves to the tunnels that would lead them to their destination._

_With sure steps, he led them, each holding onto the shoulder of the one in front of him. The sounds of their footsteps though light echoed off the stonewalls that was damp. _

_Four two hours they had been moving in the darkness, going by feel alone. Following General Rath, the men totally believing in him, trusting their leader. When Rath stopped and the others did to, he leaned and whispered to the one behind him, that they were now at the tunnels to get ready. Each man passed on the message in a quiet whispered._

_Rath felt the wall, looking for and finding the lever and pushing it. On well-oiled hinges it opened, Rath glanced out weapon in hand. The hall was empty, as he stepped out into it his men following him._

_Going by memory of the map, he moved to the left and down the hall. Every twenty feet was a soft light on the wall, but they heard nothing. Going into a room, they found it was much like their own war room. Rath moved over to the table seeing the many papers lying there. His men positioned themselves around, and outside. Rath began to check the papers. A grim smile crossed his lips as he took in the information before him. The king had been right, Saulem was up to something. Time to put a stop to it._

_Rath motioned to his men, using only hand signals. They followed him out, heading towards Saulem's rooms. _

_Vilandra walked in the forest her steps sure, as she led the men behind her. There was a fire in her eyes, and a firm set to her jaw. She knew she had to hurry. It looked like it was going to be a nice day, warm even as the sun was rising over the far mountains. _

'_If only I could fly, so that I could be by Rath's side now. I will either return with him or die beside him. I wish father had not sent him; did he do it to get rid of Rath? Perhaps he knows what we feel for each other and doesn't want us together?' She glanced around, looking for a faster way to the caves. However, found none._

"_Princess, we should stop so you can rest."_

_Vilandra turned to her men. "No. I have no time to rest now. Your General needs us, if you cannot keep up you can return home." Her men looked at her, seeing the steel behind the words, knowing she would keep going until she reached their General's side. But why would she care about him? That was the question, or was she trying to bother her parents._

_Rath moved into the dark room, lit only by the large bay windows. With steath he moved over to the bed, and put one hand on the man's throat, squeezing enough to get the man awake. Saulem woke startled as he felt the pressure, looking up into the face lit by moonlight._

"_Rath…welcome to your end!" He smiled like that of a Croc, as he snapped his fingers. Men rushed into the room, as Rath's men began to fight back. Rath, pulled the man from the bed. _

"_It is not my end but yours. You dare to try to take over the throne?" He held the more slender man up with toes several inches above the cold floor. With his left hand he struck the man in the face, and heard bones crack, as skin split over the right cheekbone. _

_The sounds of fighting filled the room, as Saulem's best met Rath's elite. Rath saw the blade as it was pulled from Saulems pants and Rath dropped him, and struck out, With great speed and deadly strikes his fist destroying his enemy and saw the blade hit the floor. One more strike to the throat and the man fell, his eyes already gazing over._

_Rath turned around, seeing what was going on. He weighed in on the battle, picking out the enemy to kill. _

_Vilandra came in through the side entrance, knowing where to find the trouble. As she came nearer she heard the sounds of battle. She drew her weapon as she moved down the hall, and found reinforcements coming from the other side. Vilandra rushed them, with the other's behind her. Lifting her hand she sent fire balls at the men approaching, ignoring them as they ran on fire, screaming. With her energy sword she took on the lead soldier, the big man over a half foot taller than her and about 1o0 pounds more. He smiled at her, and licked his lips as he took a half swip at her. But she countered, and struck back, cutting him across the chest. The smile dropped from his face. He was mad now. They moved about, like dancers, both trying to kill each other. Her fellow warriors fought with blood in their eye as they gave no quarter._

_Rath finished up his battle and hearing the battle outside came out, surprised. "Vilandra!"_

_Vilandra didn't take her eyes off the big man as he fought. "I came to help you, General."_

_Rath drew his own weapon, as three others attacked him. Cutting and slashing, and advanced martial arts used to advantage Rath ripped them apart, moving towards Vilandra. Just as he got there, she got under the other man's overhead swing, and came up with her weapon cutting through his stomach and up into his chest. He had a look of surprise before he fell backwards._

_Rath's men came out and helped finish the others. Rath came up to Vilandra, looking down at her. "Vilandra, we will talk about this later. We need to get out of here. I have explosives set to go off in less than 40."_

"_Rath, I have something to say to you to, later." _

_The group ran for the quickest way out, the front door. They ran down the long stairs, and out the front way. They had cut off the head of the snake that was a traitor. _

_Rath's group reached a safe distance and looked back as the explosions began. There would be nothing left of the headquarters and the enemy there. But Rath had a feeling that there was more, his instinct screamed there was another snake._

_They stopped to camp for the night, setting guards and resting as one of the men began to cook some dinner. Rath took Vilandra's arm and led her a little away from the men. He sat her down on a log and paced in front of her._

"_Now Vilandra I need to know what is going on. Why are you here? You could have died."_

"_I got your letter Rath, I know. I had to come here, to stand by you. It's where I belong you, by your side. I love you Rath." She watched him wondering what he was thinking; she didn't want him mad at her._

_He turned and stopped at her words. "You got my letter, but…" He stopped and wondered how that had happened, since he was alive. He pulled her up in front of him. "Are you sure Vilandra?"_

_Vilandra moved up beside him, and put her arms around his neck. She smiled enticingly up at him. "I am very sure. But I also want to fight beside you, live or die with you…Rath. _

_Rath's eyes warmed as he looked at her, seeing the love there only for him. He reached and touched her cheek. "When I finish your training then you can be my side in battle…not until then. You did a good job in that fight. I am proud of you."_

_Vilandra smiled up at him, he had said he was proud of her. That meant more to her than he would ever know. "My mother knows, she put the letter where I would find it. She sent me to you."_

_Rath pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "The Queen likes me I guess."_

"_How could she not, my handsome warrior."_

"_Vilandra, will you marry me?" _

"_Yes!" Rath pulled her close, and their lips met in a passionate kiss, that only ignited a blaze that would have to wait to be put out. They were not alone. They were only vaguely aware of the soldiers in the camp, as they kissed. Smiles lit the faces of Rath's men as they turned away, ignoring the pair. Seemed the General had captured the heart of the Princess. _


End file.
